


Drabbles

by multifandom123



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom123/pseuds/multifandom123
Summary: Hello!!These are just somewhere for me to put random writings :')i will be adding more couples and stuff like thatim trying to make its gender netural as possibleso if you do read it enjoy!YC/N means Your Cats name
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader





	Drabbles

7:30pm:  
The room is quiet, the only sound being the movie playing quietly in the background as the four figures lie cuddled up to each other in the dim light of lamp that sits in the corner of the small but cozy room.

"Baby?" the oldest of the boys says to you.  
"Yes, my love?" you reply cuddled up is between the cat like boy and blonde boy.

"Can i have cuddles?" he pouts sticking his head up, looking at you, with puppy dog eyes in full force.  
"Sure, come over here, puppy" you say lifting one of his arms to make a grabby hand at Seonghwa.

A big, sleepy smile, appears on Seonghwa's face as he crawls over squeezing himself inbetween Hongjoong and you, "You're so warm, baby. I love you so much." he says placing a kiss on your cheek, hearing a sleepy whine coming from his left, he looks over and kisses Hongjoong on the corner of his lips. "There you go, Bun" he coos at the silver haired boy.

"You two are so precious, i might melt." you say with a giddy tone reaching over while still spooning Minho from behind, to pat their shoulders. "I love you both so much and will for the rest of my life."  
"We all will to you for the rest of eternity" Seonghwa kisses your cheek, while Hongjoong tackles you both into a mini pile, grabbing the kitties attention from the other room as they hear the thump. 

The four cats curiously walk up to the mini pile, sniff for a bit, while staying closest to you and Minho. Soon-ie, Doong-ie, Dori and YC/N add to the pile by climbing on top of you all, they start kneading to make themselves comfortable and cuddled into the warmth.

Minho rolls over in your arms so he can face you "hello, sweetheart. he says cupping your face with both hands, leaning in to give you a soft kiss that takes your breath away. "You must be sleepy, huh?" he smiles at you with his signature gummy smile, as you nod, moving impossibly closer to him, causing the other two boys whine at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Maybe we should all take a group nap" the silver haired boy says sleepily.  
"I agree with joongie, baby."

"Yeah lets do that, sounds fun" you say as Joongie and Hwa cuddle closer, moving the pillows as they do so you all have a pillow to rest your head on. (even though, it always ends up with your head on Minho's chest as Seonghwa cuddles you from behind, with Hongjoong doing the same thing as you on Minho's other side.)

within minutes you all doze off to the ending scene of the movie playing and the lamp turned off, the four cats cuddled up to all of you as you are to each other.


End file.
